


The Chair

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chair Sex, Community: pacificrimkink, F/M, Porn, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Pacific Rim Kink Meme: "Mako riding Raleigh"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

Mako closed the cuffs around his wrists, binding them behind the back of the chair. 

Raleigh said nothing. He sat with a little smile on his face and his eyes sparkling with anticipation of what was to come. 

Mako Mori was still in her underwear; black lace trimmed boy-short style panties and a matching bra. "How does that feel?" she asked. 

He pulled his wrists apart, snapping the chain taught. "Feels perfect." Raleigh Becket was naked. His cock was standing to attention. She walked around him, circling the chair, her bare feet padding softly on the dark blue carpet. 

Raleigh watched her. She was sexy. Lean and muscular with soft feminine curves. She walked around him with the confidence of a woman assured of how hot he found her. She went around behind him out of sight and stayed there. 

He sat hard and ready, knowing there was no point is asking; she'd come for his cock when she was good and ready. He was of course hoping for sooner rather than later. 

Mako's bra came flying over his head and landed on the floor a couple of feet away. In his mind's eye he pictured her topless. Her panties quickly followed. She was naked. She was behind him. He wanted her. He wanted her to be fucking him right now. 

She walked by him, passing his right side, dragging another chair behind her. Mako looked even more gorgeous now she was nude. Her dark nipples glinted with metal. She had a barbell piercing through her right nipple and a silver ring through her left. Raleigh liked her piercings, he liked them a lot. She positioned the chair opposite his, five meters away. 

Miss Mori didn't say anything. She casually sat, as if there wasn't a supercharge of sexual tension in the air between them. She looked at him. She licked her lips. She looked at his cock. Mako liked his cock. It was very nice. Good length. Good thickness. Capable of giving her a great deal of pleasure. 

Raleigh watched as she ran her hand down her body. She caressed her pert breasts, stroked down her stomach then through her dark patch of pubic hair. Mako spread her legs. Her pink lower lips glistened with wetness. 

"Mako..." he said. 

"Yes?" she replied with a mischievous smirk, the tip of her index finger stroking up and down the left edge of her labia. 

"Are you really going to tease me like that?" 

"Yes," she nodded. Mako rubbed up and down her slit with her fingertips. 

Raleigh squirmed in his chair. His cock was throbbing. He need to be inside her. 

She played with her clit, rubbing soft and slow at first but getting harder and faster. She closed her eyes and titled her head back. Mako made wanton, exaggerated moans. She spread her legs wider, giving him an even better few of her masturbation. 

Raleigh closed her hands into tight fists behind his pack. He wished he could touch her, grab her, pull her to him and fuck her. The metal of the cuffs was digging into the soft flesh of his arms. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the very definition of erotic beauty. 

She squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple with her other hand. "I think I'm ready for you now. Are you ready for me Raleigh?" 

"Yes. God yes I'm ready. Come here. Come ride me." 

"Beg." 

"Please. Mako please. I beg you, please. Please, please, please. Come over here and fuck me." 

Mako giggled and she rose from the chair. She licked her wet fingers and brushed a strand of dark blue hair from her face. She crossed the gap between them far too slow for his liking. 

She reached him and then straddled him right away. She braced herself with her left hand on his shoulder. She reached down and took hold of his cock with her right hand. She wrapped her delicate fingers around him and shifted her hips forward. She was finally going to give him what he wanted. 

Without drawing it out further she lined him up and sank herself down on his cock. She was warm and wet and he fit her perfectly. She started bouncing, starting in a gentle fashion. Raleigh thrust his hips up to meet her. He could do little else. Mako was entirely in control of his pleasure and her own. 

As she got faster and faster she looked him in the eyes. Both of her hands were on his shoulders. She made noises of sexual joy. She rode him like a cowgirl trying to break an unruly stallion. Relentless. Hard. She took him deep and enthusiastically. 

Raleigh wished he could put his hands on her body, grab her ass, maybe give it a smack or two to really get her going. 

But he couldn't. He had to sit and take what he could get from her. 

When she came she unleashed a steam of filthy language in her native Japanese. Raleigh felt her cunt tighten, squeezing him with strong pulses. It felt too good to hold on any longer. 

With a groan Raleigh came. His pleasure came in surges, his cock pumped, squirting fluid into her. 

Mako slowed to a stop. She was panting and sweating and satisfied. She pressed her lips to his. Then she leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes, catching her breath. 

"I love you," he said. 

"I love you," she replied and kissed him again. After a few minutes she got off of him and she retrieved the key for the cuffs. She went around behind him again and released him. 

Raleigh rubbed his wrists. They were ringed by angry red marks. She took his hand and led him to the shower. She turned on the water. It was very hot, the way they both liked it.


End file.
